Regen
by crying-tear
Summary: An einem verregneten Tag treffen Horatio und Yelina aufeinander und stellen sich ihren schon längst aufgestauten Gefühlen...


Titel: Regen  
Pairing: Horatio/Yelina  
Genre: Drama  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts an der Serie CSI: Miami

* * *

**Regen**

Es regnete. Und das schon seit einer Woche. Aber Horatio kam diese Woche so lange vor wie Monate. Seine Stimmung war schlecht. Sehr schlecht. Erst gestern hatte er einem Prozess beiwohnen müssen: Vergewaltigung und Mord und dennoch war der Täter durch viel Geld und einen cleveren Anwalt freigekommen. Er hasste diese Tage. Und er hasste diesen Regen.

Er wollte gerade einen Kaffee machen, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Wer konnte das sein? Bei einem solchen Regen? Er hatte schon lange niemanden mehr klopfen hören. Wie auch? Er war selten zu hause. Wie sollte er auch? Er hatte das Gefühl nur noch mit Arbeit zugeschüttet zu werden. Dieser Regen schien sich auf seine Arbeit auszuwirken. Die Leichen schienen sich in Miami zu stapeln. Überall war Hass. Hass und Gewalt. Langsam ging er zur Tür, immer noch gedankenversunken.

„Yelina?" Er war erstaunt, seine Schwägerin vor der Tür zu sehen. Er blickte an ihr herunter. Allein die paar Meter vom Auto zu seiner Wohnungstür hatten sie vollständig durchnässt. Er öffnete die Tür weiter und bat sie herein. Von wegen „Sunshine State"! In Miami wüteten die Ausläufer eines Hurrikans, der sein Unwesen in der Karibik trieb. Welch eine Symbolik, dachte sich Horatio. Ihm kam es vor, als würde sein Leben auch manchmal von einem Hurrikane heimgesucht. Der Tod seines Bruders. Die Trauer. Die Vorwürfe. Das Gerede. Die Gerüchte. Einfach alles war auf ihn hereingestürzt, wie eine Naturgewalt. Und deren Ausläufer konnte er nicht kontrollieren. Manchmal wünschte er, er könnte es. Langsam aber sicher erkannte er – er konnte es nicht. Niemals.

„Was machst du hier?" Er war nach wie vor überrascht sie zu sehen. Freudig überrascht. „Er…schläft bei einem Freund und…", sie sah ihn eindringlich an, „wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen." Das stimmte. Aber er wusste, dass das nicht der Hauptgrund sein konnte. „Bedrückt dich etwas?" Wie sie vor ihm stand. Sie war…er verwarf den Gedanken und setzte den Kaffee auf. Wie oft und wie lange hatte er sich schon gefragt, was passiert wäre, wenn er Yelina vor seinem Bruder getroffen hätte. Hätte sein Leben und das seines Bruders eine andere Wendung genommen? Yelina antwortete nicht auf seine Frage. Sie stand nur da und sah ihn an. Sah ihn an mit diesem speziellen Blick. Sie versuchte, sich zu bewegen, wollte fliehen, wusste aber nicht wie. „Es war ein Fehler hierher zu kommen." Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Unfähig einen Meter weiter zu gehen. Unfähig zu bleiben.

„Kann ich dir nur eine Frage stellen?" Sie stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Hatte sich keinen Zentimeter weg bewegt. „Was wäre passiert…" Er konnte seine Frage nicht zu Ende stellen. Sie drehte sich wieder um. „Nein Horatio, sag das nicht. Frage es nicht. Er hat gelebt. Verstehst du? Er war mein Mann und trotz allem was passiert ist, was geredet wurde, was noch geredet wird, ich habe ihn geliebt." Ja, das hatte sie. Aber war die Zeit der Trauer nicht vorbei? Waren nicht genug Tränen vergossen worden? Für ein Ereignis, das nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden konnte?

Ein Moment der Stille lag zwischen ihnen. „Fühlst du dasselbe?" Horatios Stimme klang ungewollt laut in der Stille des Raumes. Sie drehte sich wieder um: wortlos. Dann ging sie langsam zur Tür. Drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um: „Ich dachte du wüsstest das."

Dann öffnete sie die Tür und verschwand in den Regen. Horatio dachte kurz daran, ihr hinterher zu rennen. Ihr alles zu sagen. Alles was ihn beschäftigte. Alles was er dachte. Was er fühlte. Doch er war nicht fähig sich zu bewegen. Die Naturgewalt hatte ihn wieder in seinen Klauen. Hatte ihn gefangen. Machte ihn bewegungsunfähig.

Als Horatio am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hatte es aufgehört zu regnen. Als Horatio zur Arbeit fuhr, schien es ihm, als hätte es die Woche voller Regen nie gegeben…


End file.
